memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Wprowadzenie
Memory Alpha to darmowa, Trekowa baza danych, pisana wspólnie przez użytkowników. Strona należy do WikiWiki, co oznacza, że wszyscy, łącznie z tobą, mogą edytować dowolny artykuł w każdej chwili klikając na link "edytuj", który znajduje się na każdej stronie. Przeglądanie Memory Alpha Memory Alpha to generalnie encyklopedia. Możesz rozpocząć przeglądanie wybierając temat na Stronie głównej i klikając na jego nazwę. Wszystkie artykuły są ze sobą powiązane, to znaczy, że posiadają wewnętrzne linki do innych artykułów powiązanych tematycznie. Ewentualnie możesz skorzystać z wyszukiwarki, która znajduje się na każdej stronie. Jeżeli czujesz, że szczęście ci sprzyja, możesz kliknąć na "Losuj stronę", link ten znajduje się na pasku po lewej stronie ekranu. Możesz także kliknąć na Ostatnie zmiany, aby zobaczyć najnowsze uaktualnienia naszej bazy danych. Jeżeli jest coś, czego baza danych nie obejmuje, albo masz trudności ze znalezieniem czegoś, po prostu zapytaj w Dziesiątym Dziobowym, lub dodaj temat do listy życzeń. : Uwaga: Memory Alpha zawiera spoilery! Artykuły dostępne w bazie danych zawierają informacje o odcinkach wyemitowanych w Stanach Zjednoczonych w kanałach telewizyjnych o ogólnokrajowym zasięgu. Zobacz naszą politykę spoilerową aby uzyskać więcej informacji. Edytowanie Każdy może edytować praktycznie każdą stronę w Memory Alpha - tak, każdy i każdą stronę! Po prostu kliknij na link "edytuj", który znajduje się na górze lub dole każdego artykułu. Nie musisz być zalogowany(a). (Zobacz także: Dlaczego Wspierać). Na początek możesz poszukać strony, która jest niekompletna lub zawiera błędy i poprawić ją klikając na "edytuj". Jeżeli masz pomysł jak polepszyć jakąś stronę nie wahaj się – zrób to! Jeżeli zrobisz błąd dowolna osoba może zajrzeć na stronę później i go poprawić dokładnie tak, jak ty możesz poprawić błąd innej osoby. Jeżeli martwisz się, że coś popsujesz w artykule możesz najpierw potrenować w Brudnopisie Jeżeli widzisz link o czerwonym kolorze oznacza to, że prowadzi on do artykułu, który nie został jeszcze napisany. To jest pole do popisu dla ciebie. Czerwony link prowadzi bezpośrednio do formularza edycyjnego, gdzie możesz napisać artykuł. Napisz tekst tak, jak w zwykłym dokumencie, a następnie kliknij na „Zapisz” by dodać go do bazy danych. Oczywiście Memory Alpha posiada zestaw zasad i wskazówek, o których należy pamiętać podczas edytowania strony. Wszystkie wpisy do Memory Alpha są dokonywane na podstawie Creative Commons License (CCL). CCL gwarantuje, że Memory Alpha Alpha będzie dostępna bez ograniczeń, oczywiście w granicach uczciwości. (Zobacz Memory Alpha: Copyrights by uzyskać więcej informacji.) Filozofia Niektórzy ludzie uważają, że koncepcja wiki nie jest dobra jest zbyt otwarta, nierzetelna itd. Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale ten sposób działa, mamy artykułów na poparcie tej tezy! Najkrócej mówiąc wiki działa, bo dla każdego, kto chce poświęcić trochę czasu i wspomóc rozwój bazy danych, jest to sposób najprostszy, zaś wpisy poważne przewyższają liczebnie i przytłaczają te niepoważne. Dodatkowo wiki pozwala na łatwą i swobodną wymianę informacji, co pozwala na szybką poprawę nieprawdziwych lub wprowadzających w błąd informacji. (W celu uzyskania dalszych informacji na ten temat sprawdź Wikipedia: Replies to common objections.) Założyciele Memory Alpha - Harry Doddema i Dan Carlson – wybrali taką formę dla Trekowej bazy danych, aby pozyskać dla sprawy jak największą liczbę fanów. W przeciwieństwie do licznie spotykanych małych i ograniczonych osobowo baz danych, Memory Alpha ma potencjał, by stać się największym i najbardziej wiarygodnym źródłem wiedzy na ten temat stworzonym przez fanów. Mamy nadzieję, że do nas dołączysz! Zobacz także Oto kilka linków do dalszych informacji wprowadzających: Informacje ogólne, przewodniki i pomoc *O projekcie *Pomoc – pomoc na temat edycji, tworzenia nowych artykułów i wiele innych tematów *Memory Alpha FAQ – najczęściej zadawane pytanie na temat strony *Słownik terminów – słownik najczęściej używanych terminów *Manual of Style *Guide to Layout *Zasady i wskazówki dla autorów tekstów *Projekt Babel – komunikacja wielojęzykowa Porady i przewodniki dla początkujących *Jak napisać dobry artykuł *[[Memory Alpha:Most common Memory Alpha faux pas|Najczęściej popełniane w Memory Alpha faux pas]] *Porady na temat wspierania Memory Alpha *Jak edytować stronę *Etykieta Memory Alpha eo:Memory Alpha:Enkonduko bg:Memory Alpha:Въведение cs:Memory Alpha:Úvod de:Memory Alpha:Einleitung en:Memory Alpha:Introduction es:Memory Alpha:Introducción fr:Memory Alpha:Introduction it:Memory Alpha:Introduzione nl:Memory Alpha:Introductie ru:Memory Alpha:Введение sv:Memory Alpha:Introduktion zh-cn:阿尔法记忆:欢迎，新来者